I Turn To You
by ShannonL
Summary: Ah, Aquarius asked for a Mishiro and I delivered. But now ~ thunder crashes and lightning strikes~ she has to do something for me...


No I don't own Digimon, Toei and Saban do, though I would love to. I also have no rights to I Turn To You Christina Aguilera. Warning this is maybe Out Of Character, and it might be slightly sappy ~ grins ~ Just the way I like them. Another note, this is a Mishiro, a Mimi and Izzy romance, so if you don't like that (and I know that some of you don't.) don't bother screaming at me about it. My brother and sister are doing that for you. What the! ~ ducks fruit ~ "Hey! Guys! Stop throwing fruit at me!" ~ siblings bring out the heavy artillery consisting of watermelons and pumpkins ~ " I'll sick the Mimi and Izzy fans on you if you don't stop, you evil, evil Mimi and Izzy dissers. I will. I mean it." ~ fruit stops ~ Oy, at times like this, I really wish I was an only child.

Dedicated to Aquarius, who's agreed to writing a Tai songfic if I write a Mishiro.

All flames will be fed to my furnace. 

I Turn To You

"How did we get separated again Izzy?" Mimi said, as she beat back a branch in her way. "I swear it's like a curse. We're all alone in this jungle, with no water, no food, and no friends. Why does this always happen? Why?" She glanced back at her red-haired companion, who was seemingly immersed in his laptop.

"Aww, Mimi, it could be worse…" Palmon comforted her distraught companion, "We could be in the Dark Masters' dungeons."

"Yeah you're right. Glad that bunch is gone. So Izzy, how's it going with the long range Digivice tracking program."

"Right on schedule. It should be up and running soon. Then we can locate our friends." Izzy reported, glancing up from his computer screen. He went back to work, his fingers clicking rapidly on the keyboard. Mimi let out a yelp of excitement and began happily chattering to Palmon about how good it would finally be when they found their friends and were finally reunited with them. 

Izzy couldn't keep his mind on his work. His eyes wandered involuntarily to the pretty girl with the outrageous pink cowboy hat, time and again, and then snapped back to the screen, visibly embarrassed. He couldn't understand why he couldn't concentrate, and why every time she looked at him, he got a warm, fuzzy feeling inside, not unlike whenever he drank soda pop. _Why do I feel this way? Logically I can't explain it, though I want to. Every time, _every_ time Mimi's around, I get like this. Even burying myself in my computer and ignoring her isn't working lately. Urgh…I guess logic doesn't have all the answers. What's going on?_

He glanced up again, and to his surprise saw Mimi staring at him too. She immediately blushed and turned back to Palmon. Izzy felt his face growing hot, and the fuzzy feeling returning. As much as he tried, the emotion wouldn't go away. And to his surprise again, he found he didn't _want_ the feeling to go away. Shockingly, he kinda liked it.

With a sigh, he clicked off his computer. He wouldn't be able to do anything like this. Tentomon buzzed to the ground, and looked at him thoughtfully. Izzy stared back, puzzled; Tentomon seemed at times, to know more about his emotional state, then he himself. Like now. Tentomon glanced back at Mimi, giving her the same thoughtful look.

"Tentomon, what is it?" Izzy asked, perplexed. His Digi-partner was naturally a bit nosy, but he was being very silent about what had so grabbed his attention, which was very unusual for him. He cocked an eyebrow in concern. It had to be big to get Tentomon all like that.

"Well I've been noticing…" He broke off. That clinched it; something was definitely bugging the bug digimon.

Crack!

"You can tell me later!" Izzy cried. Something was crunching around in the bushes, and with their luck, that something would turn out to be a dangerous evil Digimon that wanted nothing more then to destroy them.

"Venom Spray!"

"Watch out!" But Izzy couldn't move from the attack hurtling towards him. He was paralyzed! Suddenly a warm, soft body knocked into him, and pushed him out of the way. He whirled around, and was horrified at what he saw. Mimi lay on the ground where he had stood, pale and shaking as the venom worked through her system. He raced to her and knelt down. His hand trembled as he touched the side of her face. It was so cold. "Mimi?" he asked fearfully. No answer.

"MIMI!"

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon!" 

Izzy could distantly hear cries of "Horn Buster!" and "Nemesis vines" as MegaKabuterimon took on the Digimon that had attacked them. He didn't care. All he focused on was Mimi, who had taken the blow _he_ should have had, and was now lying in his arms deathly pale. It was all his fault. It was all _his_ fault. He didn't even notice when Tentomon came buzzing back, and informed them that the plant Digimon that had attacked them was no more. He had finally recognized the feeling that had brewing in his heart the whole time. The warm fizzy feeling of which he could make no sense.

It was Love.

_Love realized too late_ he thought bitterly.

"Mimi please don't go. We need you…" Izzy's obsidian eyes began to burn, "I need you. See…I love you." He looked tenderly at Mimi's beautiful pale face. "I know you hate fighting. But please, fight to say with us…don't leave." He gently hugged her close. "Please."

Tentomon nodded knowingly. So he had been right, Tentomon had known all along. Somehow that didn't shock him much. Palmon also didn't look too surprised at his revelation. She patted him on the back a bit and went to tend to her ailing friend. Izzy also helped the best he could, not being a doctor's kid like Joe had not improved his first aid skills. Throughout the night, he had kept her warm, and held her hand as he talked to her about how they were going to find the others, what they were going to do when they finally got home, how much fun they were going to have. Anything and everything just to get a response out of Mimi. His laptop lay unnoticed to the side; all he did was focus on her.

"I love you Mimi, even if you don't love me." Izzy sighed a little as he stroked her honey colored hair. The firelight cast dancing shadows across his grieving face, throwing it into sharp contrast. One couldn't see the unemotional intellectual written on his features anymore, but only a young man, deeply and irrevocably in love. "I'm sorry I was ignoring you. I guess I was scared of getting too close, and having my world shattered again. Like it was when I found out I was adopted. Why did it have to take this for me to come to my senses? I promise not to ignore you again. You have my word. I'll always be there for you, watching out for you…" his voice broke with the overwhelming emotions he was feeling, "…and caring for you, whither you love me or not. Always."

By morning, Mimi had taken a turn for the worse.

"For all my knowledge, I can't do anything for her!" he wept as Palmon and Tentomon stood mutely by, distress apparent in their eyes as Izzy tore himself up over the absolute _helplessness_ of the situation. He grasped her hand tightly; " I've failed you Mimi. I wish I knew what to do."

"I wish I _knew!_"

Izzy felt a familiar tingle as his crest shone a blinding purple, from his chest and through his shirt. Everyone had to shield their eyes as the glowed intensified and enveloped Mimi. A flash of pure white light was emitted from the crest, and when it died down, Mimi was moving slightly and groaning. Then she opened her eyes and gasped.

__

When I'm lost in the rain,   
In your eyes I know  
I'll find the light to light my way  
And when I'm scared, losing ground  
When my world is going crazy   
You can turn it all around and when I'm down you're there  
Pushing me to the top  
You're always there, giving me all you've got 

"What happened?" she said.

"Don't you remember Mimi?" Palmon asked. She and Tentomon were holding Izzy, who was trying to run over and give Mimi a bear hug, which in her condition was not the best thing to do.

"Well I remember that Digimon attacking, Izzy in danger, me pushing him out of way, and then not much at all. Some snatches of Izzy telling me I was going to be okay, to hold on and fight, and strangely enough, him promising me that when we got back to Earth, he would take me on a shopping spree, which I intend to hold him to, and…"

"I hope your bank account has enough money Izzy." Tentomon snickered.

"Don't worry Tento, it's fine."

__

For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm   
I turn to you

"…and then I was falling into this black pit." She continued, looking slightly confused.

"Falling?" Izzy echoed.

"Yeah. Falling. Then there was this pretty purple light, and someone grabbed me by the wrist and saved me. He pulled me up, told me I wasn't going anywhere, and then I woke up with you three hovering over me. Strange, huh?"

__

For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on   
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you 

Izzy laughed a little. "Mimi, nothing has been normal since we came to the Digiworld." He smiled warmly, looking into those sparkling amber eyes. He felt the warm fizzy emotion again, and this time he accepted it. He loved Mimi, and that was all there was to it. "Anyways, thanks for saving my life."

Now it was Mimi's turn to laugh, "Anytime." She said. "Anytime. Besides, you would have done the same for me."

_  
_

When I lose the will to win  
I just reach for you  
And I can reach the sky again  
I can do anything   
'Cause your love is so amazing  
'Cause your love inspires me  
And when I need a friend  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith, taking me through the night

__

Mimi tottered to her feet despite the protests of an overprotective Palmon and hobbled over to Izzy. She smiled wanly at the anxious expression Izzy got as she took step after step towards him. "Don't worry Izzy, I assure you I'm fine." She grabbed one of Izzy's shoulders to steady herself.

"I heard what you said earlier and I just want you to know before anything else happens…" She lowered her voice and stared him straight in the eye. "I love you too." She hugged him tightly. Izzy, not used to being hugged, stiffened slightly at first, the relaxed, and gently hugged her back. "You know that promise you made about watching out for me…"

"Yeah."

"I'd like to promise you something too. I'll be there for you too."

"I guess we'll be watching out for each other then."

"Absolutely." Both of them giggled a bit.

For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm   
I turn to you

Suddenly a loud beeping from Mimi's bag and Izzy's computer pack interrupted them. As Izzy pulled his Digivice from his pack, he let out a startled yelp.

"It's the others! They're somewhere nearby! I guess we won't be needing that tracking program after all."

"Well we better get going then." Mimi said tiredly. She began to slowly walk to her bag.

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere after that. You're going to rest. It won't kill our friends to come to us." Izzy said matter-of-factly as he ran to catch up to her. He motioned towards a log. "Come on. I'll even get my laptop to play some music to help you sleep."

" Mmm, that would be nice Izzy" she said sleepily. "You're such a sweet guy."  


For the arms to be my shelter   
Through all the rain  
For truth that will never change  
For someone to lean on  
For a heart I can rely on through anything  
For the one who I can run to... 

"Izzy?" Mimi said as she settled against the log and he fiddled with his laptop.

"Yes Mimi?" Izzy answered curiously.

"Thanks for catching me."

__

For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you 

The End.

You know I'm starting to like this Mishiro stuff. Hey! ~ Siblings begin to throw fruit again ~ "Okay, that's it! Get them guys!" ~ siblings run ~ So what do you think? Did you like it or not? Please tell me by using the review box at the bottom. And Aquarius, I've done my part of the deal, now hurry up with yours. J

Thanks.

ShannonL


End file.
